Forever in my Arms
by animefreakpunk
Summary: Ulquiorra's death. Or so his lover Grimmjow thought and now he lives with their daughter Yumi until she was accidentally went to the human world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Ulquiorra is dead or at least that's what Grimmjow saw when he held their daughter in his arms. The winter is over and the only ones left are Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Their daughter Yumi, oh and Aizen.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything just this story.

**Chapter 1**

Grimmjow ran down the halls of Las Nochas at full speed. The winter war has already begun and the shinigamis are in Hueco Mundo, but he didn't care about them he only cared about getting to his lover Ulquiorra. It is bad enough Ichigo and his friends are close by but it was even worst that his mate was not in the proper condition to fight anyone. He was with child he is weak and in need; Grimmjow will be damned to let Ulquiorra and their unborn child die.

He arrived to his room which they now shared together. He saw Ulquiorra sleeping on their bed peacefully he looked as beautiful as the day Grimmjow fell for him, but the miracle of child birth made him glow. No matter how much Grimmjow did not want to wake him up he had no choice they needed to leave quickly.

"What is it Grimm?" Ulquiorra asked as sat up you can't tell if he is with child or not his bump was well hidden form others

"Come on we have to leave right now", Grimmjow said. He took Ulquiorra's hand when suddenly Ulquiorra was clutching his abdomen in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think it's time," Ulquiorra said "Give me your sword Grimmjow "

"What?!"

Please just trust me ", Ulquiorra said

Grimmjow about to protest but decided against it gave his lover his sword. Ulquiorra took it and began to cut the bottom half of his stomach where the baby was. Grimmjow yelled at him to stop as he saw so much blood on the floor, but Ulquiorra continued. After a few painful minutes later a girl with raven black hair slightly pale skin was born. Her eyes were closed as reflexes to her strange new surroundings; when she finally started to adapt she opened her gentle blue eyes which came from her father.

"She's beautiful," Ulquiorra said to his lover

"Just like you," Grimmjow replied. They cleaned the little bundle of joy from the blood on her and fed her till she was full and asleep. When they were sure she was comfortable they made their escape from Las Nochas. As they were moving Ulquiorra suddenly fell due to the attack of a sword piercing through his body. This usually would not have much effect on the fourth espada, but his energy has yet to be regained due birth.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the sexta and his sorry excuse bitch of an espada, where are you two going? " The voice belonged to none other than Nnoitra with an evil smirk on his face

"What the hell did you do?" Grimmjow shouted as he was ready to pull his sword out, but he had to make sure Yumi was okay first

"Oh so he gave you a child how sweet, too bad you're both gonna die ", Nnoitra said as he went to attack Grimmjow.

He didn't get a chance to though; Ulquiorra fired a cero with the little strength he had quickly killing the fifth espada. Tiring himself, Ulquiorra lay back down and Grimmjow quickly went to his side.

"Can you regenerate the injury?"

Ulquiorra shook his head and said, "No my energy has still not fully come back yet"

Their daughter started wailing in search of comfort; Ulquiorra put his pale hand on her soft cheek in attempt to comfort her and show her how much she means to him. He smiled as she calmed down.

"You must run with her away from the fight, protect her from it all," Ulquiorra said as he looked at his lover, his eyes slowly getting weaker and weaker.

Grimmjow begging desperately for love not to close his eyes but Ulquiorra having no in the matter, and Grimmjow seeing this kissed his lover softly and left with their child never to return.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.**

**Chapter 2: The mother who lives**

**Three years later**

A man in a white hakama and an open shirt that exposed his muscles was walking with a girl with no older than three years old sleeping in his arms. As he was walked the only sound that can be heard was the man's sword clanking form it sheath; the man had bright blue hair and blue eyes as well as a tan skin, but although he was a arrancar he has no shattered mask.

The girl in his arms looked almost like him. She had his blue eyes, but had pale skin and black hair, she was very beautiful. The man named Grimmjow arrived at the cave where they've been staying; he laid his daughter Yumi down to sleep, he went outside to guard the cave a he always does. As he sat there he thought about Yumi looks like his mother and him; he also thought about his dead mate and even though he was no longer here Grimmjow still strongly loved him. He watched their daughter grow into a smart, yet shy strong girl and Grimmjow trained her she even had a sword that Grimmjow somehow made himself. Being born from powerful arrancar she knew how to do the basic things such as sonido,and shooting a cero as well as opening a garganta and basic supernatural strength.

"Daddy?"

Grimmjow heard his daughter's voice from behind him; he turned to her and spread his arms out for her to come. Yumi went to his arms and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"What's wrong angel?" Grimmjow asked his daughter. He knew she likes him calling her angel just because in his eyes she looks like one. She was quiet at first, playing with her father's hair that has grown over the years up to his back covering some parts of his eye.

"I had a bad dream", she said softly

"Wanna talk about it angel," asked Grimmjow

"I dreamed of man with brown hair laughing evilly and another man with black hair like me crying", Yumi said.

"Well angel daddy's here to protect you so don't worry,"Grimmjow said with a smile.

Yumi smiled back and leaned against her father's chest. She knew her father would always be there for her because he cared; he always has and always will. She just wished she knew her mother; her father told her mother was actually a man, but he loved her very much. She also knows that she looks like him; her mother had raven black hair and deep emerald eyes that could look into your very soul with an incredibly pale skin. She wished she could have met him.

Grimmjow thought to himself in silence, 'Someone with hair like her...could it have been Ulqui?'

He decided to not give it much thought for now.

**Elsewhere **

A man with chocolate brown hair sat at the end of the bed next to a man with long raven hair that stopped at his waist and covered parts of his eye, he was wearing a plain white kimono that covered his growing stomach. The man smirked as watched the sleeping form next to him; he touched his growing stomach and softly whispered, "Soon enough you will be born, and soon enough you will rule",

**TBC **


End file.
